Demon Love
by BadGrlGaia
Summary: Love is in the air! Leeche fulfills her promise to Raenef from 10 years ago and returns to Raenef's arms a beautiful young lady. The 2 are in love but there are small things that keep them apart. Oh only wars, battles, other people.
1. Leeche

Alright, so this is my SECOND fiction, this time NOT Harry Potter but my other favorite, Demon Diary!! Yes I love this series! Read and Review!! R&R

**Demon Love- Chapter 1 Leeche **

"Hey Eclipse, I suddenly remembered something. Remember Leeche, the little princess from 10 years ago? Well, it's been exactly a year now. Do you think she'll come?" asked the bubbly, grown-up, mature (not really), powerful demon lord.

"Oh Master Raenef, I doubt it. The girl has probably forgot all about it. I mean come on, 10 years already." replied Eclipse.

"Well, I guess you're right…"

**The Next Day**

"Good morning Master Raenef. Get up, you have a visitor later. I can't tell you who it is right now but I think you'll know him." smiled Eclipse.

Raenef yawned and went back to sleep. "Later Eclipse…"

"Master Raenef, please just get up!! If you don't, I seriously will PULL you out of bed!"

"Alright alright Mr. Ants-in-my-pants. Sheesh."

Eclipse looked unperturbed. "Fine if I am Mr. Ants-in-my-pants then you will get up RIGHT NOW!"

Raenef immediately started dressing. In 10 minutes, he was at the dining room table, drooling over all the food.

Suddenly, the offering portal started glowing and wind swirled all around.

"Uh Eclipse…I didn't know we had an offering. The people don't have a drought yet do they?"

"Hmm…no, no drought yet. Let's see what they offered."

The wind started dying down and the incredible light ceased. When Raenef lowered down his hands to shield himself from the rays, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Raenef!!" screamed the thing that came out of the portal. It was a beautiful young lady with long, beautiful golden locks, shining blue eyes and beautiful smile. She was wearing an elegant black dress with diamonds and other jewels that hugged her in all the right places.

"L-Leeche? Is that really you?" stuttered a surprised Raenef.

"Oh yes it is me!! You remember me, Raenef, you really do!! See I told you, 10 years ago, I promised you that I'll come back to you a beautiful young lady!! So what do you think?" Leeche pivoted, posing for Raenef to rate.

"Y-You look absolutely beautiful!" He scooped her up in her arms and laughed. He was in love.

"Hey Eclipse!" Leeche jumped down from Raenef's arms and came in front of Eclipse. "I remember you! You're that tutor that made Raenef awesome!! Aw come on cheer up! Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yes of course! Hello there Leeche. You will prove to be an excellent companion for Master Raenef when I'm gone. I have a lot of things to do nowadays now that Raenef is more powerful than me!" Eclipse smiled sincerely.

"Yay!" Clapped Leeche.

"Oh let's get you to your room Leeche!" said Raenef.

"Good idea. Let me get my stuff." Leeche disappeared into the shadows and appeared again dragging humongous suitcases. "Phew! That was heavy!"

"Let me help you with that Leeche." said Eclipse. He muttered a few words and the cases levitated, trailing behind them.

"Wow, handy magic there Eclipse!"

"Thank you Leeche. Just a little something that every handy maid needs. Not that I am one…"

Raenef led them to a beautiful corridor and opened a door. It was a beautiful (and HUGE) room with everything that a lady needs.

"This room is on the bottom of my room so when you need me, I'll be near! I'll install a door if you want." said Raenef.

"Thanks so much, Raenef!!" Leeche hugged Raenef, kissing him.

"You're----welcome!" Raenef couldn't breathe. "Well, I think you should rest a bit. I have a visitor later. You can meet him!"

"Sure thing! I'm just gonna take a shower and freshen up!" she kissed him again. "See ya Eclipse!"

"Come on Eclipse, let's leave her be." The two demons strolled off and turned into a corner.

**Leeche's Room:**

"Oh my Lord I'm finally here!! I'm so happy to see Raenef! And he is too to see me I'm sure of it! Hmm…he has a guest today so I'll look my best to impress him!"

Leeche took out her towel and strolled into the bathroom.

**Meanwhile:**

"Wow Eclipse!! She's here she's really here!" said Raenef bouncing up and down.

"Yes Master she is. I must say, she'll be a good companion for you. She'll keep you busy…in more ways than one." Eclipse smirked.

"HEY!! Eclipse Eclipse Eclipse!! You have such a dirty mind. Anyway, so what is this guest that I'm having?"

"Master Raenef, I CAN'T tell you! How many times do I have to say that?"

"Uh…enough times to make me annoyed and/or until that person arrives." said Raenef innocently.

"I swear…someday, I'll get you!"

**Back in Leeche's room…**

"Hmm let's see, what dress shall I wear?" Leeche pulled out a pink laced dress with jewels outlining the V-neck.

"Nah…too drab." She put it back and pulled out a light blue spaghetti-strap dress with gold outlining everything and a little heart cut out in the middle of her breasts. The ends were elegant and the back end trailed off.

"Beautiful! I have JUST found the perfect dress!! I hope Raenef likes it…Oh I know he will!"

Leeche put the dress on and just curled her hair at the ends and put on her makeup, all gold and glittery to match the dress. She picked fuchsia blossom as her light perfume.

"Hmm. Should be about time. Time to dazzle!!"

She pivoted in front of the mirror and batted her eyelashes. After she was satisfied, she walked out the door, ready to get some oohs and aahs.

**FINALLY the guest arrives**

Raenef opened the door when the doorbell ringed and straightened his collar. He gasped when he realized who it was.

"Chris!! Hey what are you doing here!! Eclipse, is this my surprise guest, my best friend??"

Eclipse smiled and nodded.

"Hey Raenef! My old buddy! So how's life treating you?" said Chris, High Cleric.

"Ah, it's treating awesomely! Oh guess what?"

"What?" asked Chris eagerly.

"Le-" Raenef stopped dead in his sentence as he stared at the beauty that just entered the room.

Chris stared too, drooling. "Who's that HOTTEH? Have you been naughty, Raenef??"

"I uh I think I mean I don't think I have…" replied Raenef, eyes still glued to Leeche. Eclipse had his back turned.

"Chris! Hey there remember me? It's me, Leeche!"

"L-Leeche? From 10 years ago? You fulfilled your promise even though all these years! AND became a hot chick? Damn!!" cried Chris.

"Hey, stop gawking at MY girlfriend and future wife, Chris! Don't you have Erutis?" cried Raenef.

"Yea but look at that body! Erutis…well let me say that her body's NOTHING near that! You are one lucky demon!"

"Yeah I know…ok now let's get back to Leeche. That dress is beautiful baby! It brings out the color in your eyes! Oh, can you guys give us some privacy?" asked Raenef.

"Oh yeah sure mate. Come on Eclipse, let the lovebirds sing. Oh yea, got anything to eat? I'm starving!" said Chris as they strolled out of the room.

**WARNING: This is gonna be mushy!! I mean REALLY mushy!**

"I'm glad you like the dress, Raenef." said Leeche shyly.

Raenef smelled the air around her, sighing. "You got one lovely perfume!"

Leeche laughed and looked into Raenef's eyes. "Thanks." She stood on her tiptoes and reached her lips to Raenef's. Raenef returned the kiss passionately. They made out for a minute and pulled apart softly and slowly.

"You haven't done that in a long time, Leeche. I like it." Leeche smiled. "I do too. Want more?" She reached up again and this time, Raenef pressed her body against the wall and started kissing lower and lower. They weren't going to stop until…

"HEY YOU TWO!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!" screamed Chris and Eclipse.

"What? From who?" asked Raenef frantically.

"We don't know." replied Eclipse.

"Let's spread out. I'll protect Leeche and fight at the same time. I am the Demon Lord, after all. Good luck guys!" After Raenef gave the orders, they all went separate directions.

Well, that's it!! I hope you like this Demon Diary fiction! I'm excited about it. R&R please!

I think this one is better than my Harry Potter one. I like Demon Diary more I think...


	2. The Battle

Hey everybody! Like my 1st chapter in Demon Love-Leeche? I hope you did! Well this is the next bloody (sort of) chapter! R&R please!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2- The Battle**

"Raenef what's going on? Why is there a battle going on?" panicked Leeche.

"I don't know and I don't like it. Remember to stick closely to me and when battle gets rough, I want you to run to your room. I've put a spell on it so it's protected. Got that?" ordered Raenef.

"Oh Raenef, Raenef, Raenef! Don't tell me you thought that I came here unprepared? I knew that I was going to live with a Demon Lord and did a little learning of my own! I know a lot of magic! Certainly more than you did 10 years ago. So too bad! I'm fighting along with you!"

Raenef looked surprised. "Really…huh…I knew I chose the right girlfriend! Come on then, what are we waiting for? Let's go show them what we got!"

Leeche nodded and followed him into the garden, where they saw shadows moving out and about with gleaming red eyes.

The shadows advanced to the pair, holding various weapons…but they were no match for a Demon Lord.

"I desire an Ice Blade!" shouted Raenef. Instantly, the shadow minions froze into blocks of ice.

"Yay! Score one for us, Raenef!" cheered Leeche. "I get the next move, though! I want to fight too!"

"Sure, why not? Let's see what you're made of!" They ran deeper into the yard to find themselves surrounded by wolves with the same gleaming red eyes.

"Grrrr…"

"My turn! I call upon the Holy Light!" Leeche started chanting with enormous concentration until a blinding white light surrounded them and vaporized the black wolves.

"Hey, not bad Leeche! Not bad at all!" complimented Raenef.

"Thank you! I've been brushing up on some White Magic!"

**Meanwhile at Eclipse's fight…**

"You guys are only mere minions of your larger master! I think a Dark Arrow will do." Eclipse shot a Dark Arrow at each of the shadow minions, piercing them.

Eclipse smiled. "Well that sure was easy."

Suddenly, crouching white tigers with gleaming red eyes dropped from the sky, growling at the High Ranking Demon.

"Ah, I see we've got my pets here. How about some fire?" Eclipse summoned fire that surrounded the tigers, scaring them and burning them to death.

**At Chris' Battlefield…**

"Come on, is that all you've got? You little chickens, bok bok bok! Ha!" cried Chris as he shot beams of blue at each and every enemy.

Apparently, the high and mighty leader of the attackers got mad and decided to send more "formidable" opponents to fight Chris. Huge, towering snow beasts appeared, there were at least 10 of them!

"Uh oh…I think I'm gonna need some help. RAENEF!! ECLIPSE!! A little help here!!" shouted Chris.

Back at the garden, Raenef heard Chris' cries for help and so did Eclipse. "Come on Leeche, Chris needs our help!" said Raenef as he led her through the maze of corridors to the place where Chris was. Leeche gasped.

"Are those Snow Beasts? Oh my Gods! How are we going to fight those ugly brutes?"

Raenef smirked. "Know a little fire? Let's play!" Raenef summoned fire from the grounds, flames licking the ceiling. They were getting ready to destroy the Snow Beasts until…

"Hey guys!! If you haven't noticed, small little Chris is in the MIDDLE of these smelly asses! You might want to get me out before you turn even me into a fine crisp!"

"Oh man. I'll be gone just a minute Leeche. I have an idea." Raenef ran to the other side of the room and started jumping and screaming. "Hey fat asses come and get me! Come on, don't you want a piece of this?" Raenef said, slapping his butt. The Snow Beasts were furious and lunged towards Raenef, leaving an escape route for Chris.

"Thanks Raenef! Now, let's party!" shouted Chris to Raenef.

"GO!" and Raenef transported out of danger and in front of Chris. "Stand back guys, this is gonna be HOT!"

Raenef summoned fire once again and it circled the Snow Beasts, creating a tunnel of fire, engulfing the Snow Beasts. They roared but they couldn't get out. When Raenef thought that it was enough to kill them, he ceased fire.

"Uh oh…I don't think my Fire Tornado worked. They're still here!! Damn it, where's Eclipse when you need him?" cried Raenef.

"Right here, Master Raenef. Now let's show the Snow Beasts what the power of I and a Demon Lord can do! At the count of three. One…two…THREE!!"

The duo both sent blasts of fire crashing into the Snow Beasts and in a few minutes, they all disintegrated into ashes.

"Woohoo! Way to go Raenef and Eclipse!" said Chris as he high-fived the three of them. "Hey what's the matter, knuckleheads, aren't you guys happy that we defeated those smelly asses?"

"Yes, I am Chris, but something is coming. Something…or someone…VERY powerful. I can feel it, just like Eclipse. Am I right?"

"Yes Master. Somebody is coming. Most likely the leader of this lot." said Eclipse grimly.

Leeche gulped. "Aw man, just when I thought we did it, some stupid person comes and spoils all the fun!" she pouted.

Suddenly, a low, booming voice erupted. "Well, I apologize, darling if I ruined your fun!" Out of a gust of black swirling dust and wind, a magnificent Demon arose, with long raven black hair just like Eclipse and long black and blood red cape.

"Happy to see me, Eclipse, my shall I say, brother?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! Sorry for the cliffhanger. So did you like my chapter? This is one of the more exciting and not mushy ones. I like it better. So PLEASE R&R ok!


	3. Kidnapped!

Hey everybody! I'm on a roll today! I'm wrote up Chapter 2 this morning and this Chapter (3) this night! Two chapters in a day…Yay! Well, please R&R! Btw, I hope you liked the previous battle chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3- Kidnapped!**

Chris, Leeche and Raenef all turned around and stared at Eclipse. "You never told us that you had a brother!"

Eclipse's eyes turned steely and gazed lazily upon his brother. "How are you, my…dear…brother? I hope you liked your stay in Demon Prison. Mind telling me why and how you got out?"

"Your brother was in…Demon Prison? And escaped??" gasped Leeche.

Eclipse's brother smiled. "My dear brother! Aren't you happy to see your big brother? I see you've got some friends and a new liege, Lord Raenef V I heard? Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Yes why not. Chris, Leeche, Raenef, this is my demon older brother, Morpheus a.k.a. Demon Bad-Boy."

Raenef looked uneasily at Morpheus. "Uh…hi there Morpheus. So what brings you here to my castle?"

Morpheus looked at his nails, checking that none of the dark red polish had chipped. "Oh nothing much. I was bored so I came here to see my little baby brother. See how he was doing. I must say, you have one heck of a castle. And lady…" he said, smiling slyly at Leeche.

"Hey, don't you stare at me like that, you, you…Morpheus person! My body is for Raenef's eyes ONLY!" cried Leeche angrily.

"Ah yes of course. Loyal to only your beloved. I understand. Fine, I will have a conversation with my dear little brother instead. So how's life treating you?"

"It's fine. Now just tell me how you got out of prison."

"Oh, bashed a few heads, made up a few spells of my own, took over a couple of lands. Nothing I couldn't do. But there is one more thing I want…"

Eclipse reared up. "What do you want, Morpheus?"

Morpheus smiled. "Now you're talking. See, the main reason I'm here is because…I'm looking for a bride. And where better a place than to enter a Demon Lord's dominion and steal one of his better offerings?"

Raenef roared. "WHAT? I have only one bride and you're not taking Leeche away! You're gonna have to get past me first!"

"Haha! I don't plan to fight you, I just plan to take her! She's mighty fine! Rawwwwwr! Come on kitty, let's get this party started!"

Leeche looked frightened and clung to the protective Raenef. "Don't let him take me, Raenef please! The first day I come and this is what I get!! Raenef help me!"

"Don't worry, Leeche. He isn't going to lay a single hand on you. Eclipse and Chris will help me, right guys?" assured Raenef.

"Duh, of course mate! I wouldn't let some idiot, no offense Eclipse, take away Leeche!"

"Master Raenef, the last thing I make sure doesn't happen is that Leeche is taken away from you. You can count of me to take care of my brother."

Morpheus roared with laughter. "Who says I'll have to fight ANY one of you guys? You see, I've learned a few tricks while locked away in the deep confinements of prison. I've learned to teleport things where I want them!" And with that, Morpheus started chanting and suddenly, there was a flash of black and the next second, Leeche is in Morpheus' arms!

"You vermin! Get back here! Come and fight like a man!" roared Raenef.

Morpheus had his hand over the mouth of the kicking and terrified Leeche. "Come now sweetie, being with me isn't that bad! Think of all the fun you'll have!" He kissed her ear and kept on kissing lower…and lower…and lower.

Raenef couldn't take it anymore and bolted into the air.

"When I get to you, I'm going to tear you apart piece by piece with my own two hands!!"

Morpheus smirked. "We'll see about that." He dodged Raenef's punch three times in a row. "Aw, is that all you got, Demon Lord? You know you can't lay a spell on me because I have your girlfriend in my arms! You fry me, you fry her! Muhahahaha!!"

"Morpheus! Let her go, brother! You could just take any other girl from the village! Just let this one go!" shouted Eclipse.

"Ah Eclipse, you should've known me better by now! I don't let go of something I want! And I want her! If you are brave enough, I'll be at my castle in good old Death Valley!" with that, Morpheus disappeared in a gust of swirling black wind.

Raenef pummeled down and punched a hole through the floor. "NO!! THAT FILTHY ASSHOLE GOT LEECHE!! I'm gonna hunt him down and kill me!! Eclipse, tell me where Death Valley is RIGHT NOW and where his castle is!"

"Master Raenef! Calm yourself down!"

"Calm myself down?!?!?! If you haven't noticed, Leeche has been kidnapped by your BROTHER!! You might not care, but I DO!!" shouted Raenef. "Tell me where he is right now! I'm going to KILL him!"

"No Master Raenef not now!!"

"NOT NOW?!?! Leeche is in Morpheus' hands right now! Doing God who knows what to her!! You want me to WAIT until she's mine no more???"

"No! You need to PLAN this out!! You've seen how powerful Morpheus is! He's become stronger than ever these 43 years! We need help and a plan or else we'll NEVER defeat him!! Do you want to have a shot at killing him and taking Leeche back or just rushing in, getting yourself killed and breaking Leeche's heart?" shouted Eclipse, red-faced.

Raenef finally calmed down. "Yes, you're right Eclipse, you always were." Raenef slumped into a chair and started crying with his face in his hands.

Chris looked like he was going to explode. "GREAT!! Just when things were starting to calm down, this Morpheus dude just HAD to come and ruin everything! I thought he was actually COOL for God's sake!!"

"It's alright, Chris." said Raenef, still sobbing.

"I have a plan, Master Raenef." said Eclipse.

"You do? What is it?" said Raenef eagerly.

"This will take some time but I think this will really work. I can't tell you what it is right now because I need time to perfect it and not get your hopes up. Just answer my question: You will do ANYTHING to get Leeche back right?"

"Yes of course! I'll do any goddamn thing to get her back and kill Morpheus!"

"Ok, that's all I wanted to know. I'll go get you when I have it all planned out and everything and everybody in position. Just go take a break. Have some fun with Chris."

Raenef nodded. "Come on, Chris, let's go clean this up."

"What? Clean THIS mess up? God how are we going to do that?"

"Magic of course! Did you think we were going to clean this up the hard way? You're so dimwitted sometimes."

"Me, dimwitted? What about you?"

While Chris and Raenef argued and cleaned, Eclipse teleported into his room, looking grave.

"He'll do anything to get Leeche back…Well then, let's test his statement. I just hope this plan works. If it doesn't…it's going to be bad…very bad."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so what do you think of Chapter 3? This is the only way I can make a plot in the story that I could think of. I know I'm evil! Please R&R!


	4. Love and Plans

Phew! This chapter's gonna take a lot out of me! I don't know how I'm going to keep it coming like the fast few chapters. Please excuse me if I do a horrible job with this chapter! I have the plans roughly OK in my head but I don't know how to put it in words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4-**

"Eclipse! What a surprise! What brings you here?"

Eclipse had teleported to Lord Phinelli's castle in search of help. Eclipse bowed.

"My Demon Lord, I have come for help."

"Oh? What kind of help? Say, isn't Raenef supposed to be here with you too?"

"Sir, Lord Raenef is not here and this "help" is to help him. You see, my brother Morpheus, apparently have broken out of jail and has stolen Lord Raenef's bride, a beautiful young lady that's also a princess."

"WHAT?? Morpheus escaped?"

"Yes, and he is stronger than ever. It seems he has learned a few tricks while in captivity."

"Humph! Well, indeed I shall help you! What do you need?"

"Sir, I will need just at most 10 of your medium-ranking officers."

"ONLY 10 medium-ranking officers? To fight Morpheus? The powerful Demon that has become even MORE powerful? You're off your rocker!"

"Please, sir, I ask only those. Trust me, I have a plan. Please don't tell Raenef."

Lord Phinelli looked grim. "But would you kindly first tell me the plan?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't tell you everything, for I haven't exactly perfected the plan. But I can tell you one thing. There's going to be someone dead in my plan, because it's part of it." said Eclipse grimly.

"Are you serious, Eclipse! Heavens! I would hate to know what actually happens. Wait…don't tell me. Do you mean…The Sacrifice?!"

"Nothing seems to get past you huh, Lord Phinelli. Yes, The Sacrifice. That's the only thing I can think of to defeat my brother Morpheus. Please do not tell Raenef! Please!"

Lord Phinelli nodded. "I shall respect your decision. You are a VERY loyal servant and a cherished High Ranking Demon."

Eclipse bowed. "Thank you for the compliment. So, can I have those medium-ranking officers?"

"Yes yes of course. I shall tell them to arrive at Lord Raenef's palace as soon as possible. I wish you good luck."

"Thank you. GO!" Eclipse teleported out, leaving behind a sad Demon Lord.

"That Eclipse, it seems he'll do anything to make his Master Raenef happy."

**Back at Castle Raenef…**

"There! The last rubbish, gone! Way to go Raenef!" cried Chris as he magicked the last piece of burning rubbish gone.

"I must say, Chris, we did a mighty fine job!"

"DUH!! Of course, we're the High Cleric and Demon Lord! What do you think, that we'd take 10 hours sweeping and cleaning this place by hand?"

"Eh, not really. Come here, you big oaf!" said Lord Raenef as he knuckle-sandwiched Chris' head.

"Ah! No! Ouch! That hurts!! I'm gonna give you to the count of 3 to stop or I'll use magic!"

"Do you dare?"

"One…Two…THREE!!" Chris blasted Raenef away with a burst of white light. "I told you not to mess with me!"

Raenef got up and smiled. "Is that all you can do?"

Eclipse came back to the two boys (or young men, whichever one you prefer) fighting using magic. It seemed pretty nasty, but they were only "play" magic fighting.

"Oh hey Eclipse! Got that plan of yours up and running?" said Raenef as the two stopped fighting.

"It's coming along fine, Master Raenef. You don't have to worry yourself."

"Eclipse! I'm part of it too, you know!"

"Yes I know but I'm not telling you until I've got everything planned out and until we actually get to Morpheus' castle." Then, in a very soft voice so Raenef can't here, he said, "So you won't back from the plan…"

Raenef seemed to have heard something. "What was that, Eclipse? Something about me doing something. Come on, spill it out!"

"No I'm sorry Master Raenef. Not yet. Please don't bother me about this again until we get into battle."

Raenef sighed and agreed. "Sure why not…"

"Thank you." Eclipse bowed and instantly teleported to his room.

**In Morpheus' Castle…**

"Let me go, you fucking ass bitch!! Let me go!! I'll tell you, Raenef will come and kill you and save me!!" cried a furious Leeche.

Morpheus chuckled. "My dear, of course I know he'll come save you! That's when I kill him and finally and officially, you're mine! Because in the ancient Demon rules, when I steal something of a Demon Lord, it's not officially mine until I slay the Demon Lord with my own two hands!"

Leeche gasped. "You asshole! Oh my Gods I have to warn Raenef right now!!"

Leeche looked for some way she can communicate. She didn't see any so she decided to find a mirror. She can use her White Magic to communicate with Raenef using a mirror.

"Damn! Don't you keep any mirrors here? Jeez!"

"No, darling. Because I know you'll try to use your magic to try to communicate with your precious little Raenef!" mocked Morpheus.

Leeche screamed in frustration and started to cry.

"The FIRST day I come here to see Raenef and YOU come and kidnap me!! I will NEVER be your bride!"

"Not if Raenef is dead and you have no where else to go! Don't worry, darling, I assure you, we'll have a lot of fun together! In more ways than one…" Morpheus looked all over Leeche's body and smiled. "You have a very hot body. Want to show it to me?"

"IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS!!" cried Leeche as she shielded her body.

"I'll have you in bed with me right after I kill Raenef. Then it's official. I can do whatever I want with you and your hot body then!"

Leeche started to cry and kick. "I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you!!"

Morpheus smiled and walked out of the room. Leeche got up from the plush bed and walked around the room. The room was VERY royal for a semi-prison and Morpheus was pretty nice to give this room to her, but she missed Raenef terribly.

"Oh Raenef! Hurry up! Don't get yourself killed! I love you!" As Leeche wept, slumped on the floor, a bright light exploded.

Leeche looked up to see a bright light fluttering around her room. "What, who are you?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter. I have heard your confession of your love to Lord Raenef and I will grant you the power to speak to him for 10 minutes each day." replied the light.

"Really? Then I wish to speak to him immediately!!!!"

"You wish is my command." A light expanded and became a mirror. The same light appeared in front of Raenef too. Leeche gazed into the mirror and saw her beloved.

"Raenef!!! Oh my God I'm so glad to see you! Hurry up with the rescue plan!"

Raenef jumped at the sight of her and looked so happy. "Oh Leeche! We'll be there to rescue you when Eclipse has his plan all worked out! I promise we won't be long!! Oh how are you? What did Morpheus do to you?"

"Nothing at all! Because of this rule that said it's not official and he can't do anything with me until he slays you! Please be careful!"

"Of course, the rule of the Demon Lords! Don't worry, I'll kill him with my own two hands! You can count of me! Oh yeah, can you tell me your EXACT location?"

"Sure. I'm in the North East tower, all the way on top, the left room with all the gold embroidery!"

"Ok! I love you, Leeche!"

"I love you too!"

"Lord Raenef, Mistress Leeche, I'm afraid your time is over. You will be able to talk to each other tomorrow." In a flash of light, the little talking thing disappeared, leaving the two lovers to think like mad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, like that chapter guys? I know I like light a lot and swirly stuff but that's alright! This is one of those mushy gushy chapters! I'll update as soon as possible!

-BadGrlGaia


	5. Just Another Boring Day

Hey everybody! Thanks to azn flame, my only reviewer! hugs Actually I know her personally, but that's not the point. The last chapter was sort of mushy and I got NO clue what to write…I'm improvising right now. R&R please!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5- Just a Boring Day**

"ECLIPSE!!" shouted Lord Raenef. "Get here quick!"

Eclipse suddenly appeared and looked cautious. "Yes what is it? Are we under attack? Are there enemies about?"

Raenef laughed. "No, silly! I was just going to ask you if you had the plan ready yet!"

Eclipse sighed and eased up. "No, Master Raenef, not yet. I'll tell you when it's ready ok?"

"OK OK but hurry up! I had a little conversation with Leeche the night before and I'm really anxious!! We need to rescue her! Luckily, your DEAR cough cough brother, Morpheus hasn't done anything to her. All thanks to the Law of the Demon Lords. Isn't that awesome? Except of course…if I die…" Raenef imitated someone choking him to death and was sinking.

"Please, Master Raenef. Please no fooling around like that. This simply isn't the time!"

"DUH!! Of course I know that, dumbass. You HAVE to have a little sense of humor in times like this. Those people in the movies are scary just like you. Always worry, worry and more worry. I'm worried too, but loosen up! We can defeat Morpheus!" Raenef sighed. "Phew! That was long…"

Eclipse rolled his eyes and teleported back into his own room.

Raenef stuck his tongue out.

"Huh. You would think that a guy like that wouldn't appreciate company. Sheesh."

Raenef marched around, incredibly bored. "Hmm… what could I do? Cook? No, Eclipse will throw up at my cooking. Put all my clothes in color-coded order? Maybe…if I'm that bored. Practice against the man-bats in Corona Forest? Definitely!"

Raenef teleported into the dense forests of Corona. Insects buzzed all around and creatures skittered across the forest floor. Raenef walked into the center of the forest, until his eagle-sharp eyes fell upon a nest of man-bats. They opened their blood-red eyes and screeched.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" they screamed.

Raenef stuck his fingers in his ears. "Major ouch! Let's teach them a thing or two not to mess with Raenef's ears!"

The man-bats took flight and surrounded Raenef. There were at least 20 of them. Raenef gulped.

"I think the last time I checked, there were only like 5 man-bats! Huh…Looks like they've been busy…"

Raenef jumped up as soon as one of the larger man-bats lunged at him. "This is gonna take a while."

Just when Raenef thought that it couldn't get worse, out of the deep depths of the nest came a HUGE man-bat brute. It was the size of two white tigers with black hair, fangs, bat ears and blood-red eyes.

"Why hello. Look who it is, Lord Raenef! The best snack my little precious can ask for. I still haven't forgiven you the last time you wiped out my whole family! We're prepared this time." growled the obvious father and leader of the pack.

"Uh…hi…nice to see you again, Galem! I see you and Frasia have been busy. Why don't I just step out and leave you guys be? That's a pretty good idea, eh?"

"Oh no, no, no! You're staying here and you're going down! Time to pay back for what you did to us!"

Galem took flight with a HUGE wingspan and lunged amazingly fast at Raenef. Raenef dodged just in time.

"Have you been working out? Because I think I see a difference."

Raenef once again dodged the attacks of Galem. But just when Raenef landed, Galem came behind him and pounded him with his sharp claws.

"How does that feel, LORD Raenef?"

Raenef staggered up and his eyes fired up. "Oh, that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you!"

Galem laughed uproariously. "You? Do something to me? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Kid this!" Raenef somersaulted into the air and fired a Light Bow at Galem. It pierced his right arm and caused him to screech like hell.

"YOU WILL PAY!!" Galem got mad too and suddenly…he started to mutate. Muscle bulged out of his skin and fur, and veins popped out black blood. He grew from 10 feet to about 15 feet.

Raenef stared at Galem. "I never knew man-bats can transform…"

"We can't. I'm the first of my kind with pure man-bat blood. I also made a small deal with a certain Morpheus. In exchange for your castle's weak points, he gave me the power to transform when needed!" laughed Galem.

"Morpheus?!?! That asshole!! No matter, you're going down, Galem!"

Raenef spun like a tornado in the air with his cape flying around and created powerful gusts of light aimed towards the man-bats.

They screeched at the light, after all, they are night dwellers.

"The light! The light!" they all gasped.

When Galem was blinded by the lights, Raenef took his chance and summoned up the clouds. The clouds overhead darkened and rumbled. In a matter of seconds, thunder came crashing down at that part of the forest.

"Damn you, Raenef! I will return! You…" were his last words as Galem and his entire family disintegrated at such high voltage thunder.

Raenef blew the steam from his hands and floated back onto land. The clouds became white again and drifted slowly away.

"That was easy." Raenef decided to walk back to the castle for some exercise.

"Hey Eclipse!"

"Hello, Master Raenef. What did you do to the sky earlier?"

"Oh, I used Reign of Thunder to fight Galem and his family."

Eclipse smiled and rumpled Raenef's hair. "Reign of Thunder, eh? That was a strong Reign of Thunder then! You're improving."

"Duh! What do you think? I'm the Demon Lord! So…how's the plan going? Perfected it yet? Going to tell me? Huh? So? What?? ECLIPSE!!"

"Oh my Lord. Master Raenef, I will TELL you when I am ready!!!!!" shouted Eclipse as he towered over the cowering little Raenef. (Imagine a little comic version of Raenef and a huge Eclipse on fire with sharp teeth and fire for eyes)

"Ok…" said Raenef in a small voice. Wait, I'm not supposed to say that, he thought.

"How dare you admonish me!" (Imagine Raenef in that cute little face when he was first learning to be a demon lord)

Eclipse sighed and slapped his head. "Some things just never change."

Raenef took out his notepad and scribbled: Remember to fix the HOW DARE YOU ADMONISH ME! Voice. With his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everybody! This chapter is sort of short, but that's because I had to improvise. I decided to turn Raenef back into that cute, funny, sometimes dumb, Raenef from before. He's cute like that. Well, PLEASE R&R!!

BadGrlGaia


End file.
